unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Halo is more realistic/@comment-76.116.75.139-20140512190311/@comment-1602719-20140625051005
''no im pretty sure cod was been popular since black ops 1 cod4 wasn't that big like bo1 was because and activision only killed 2 games besides cod if you're gonna say that tony hawk and guitar hero, EA however is WAY worse than activision with ruining game series AND companies they've killed dead space (im sure), metal of honor, mass effect, the sims games, command and conquer, now battlefield since they have hardline coming out a year after 4 came out they're becoming a second COD and they already have a yearly realeasing games like madden, NFL, NBA, etc. EA sports games and companies they've killed bioware, maxis, westwood etc. and they shut they're servers down activision NEVER does that, in fact next week they're shutting down more game servers too so don't say activision is the worst company ever because they're killing cod and killed tony hawk and guitar hero '' Irrelevant, and I never said that Activision is the worst company ever. I already knew that EA takes that title, maybe Capcom. ''oh and halo's custom community isn't very strong it's dead as hell i see NO ONE or barely anyone forging maps in fact i used to have a friend that made halo maps since 3 and he stopped doing it since a few months after reach came out, though COD's community isn't dying at least BO1, BO2 and MW3 alot of people playing, they have the most people playing bo2 after ghosts realease and still have a nice amount of 100,000 people playing more or less on either console, halo 3 and reach are like dead on servers halo 4 has a good amount, and both games the older they are the less people are on there '' You don't "forge" Halo Custom Edition Maps, you make them with various software, one of thme being 3DS Max. There's still a whole bunch of people making CE maps, proof? Halomaps.org CoD's sales and acclaim are dropping. Again, sales and playercount has nothing to do with the original topic. ''oh and nice to reverse the cod has bad trash talkers on number 9 i seen the halo community has never changed with they're people EVERYONE trash talks on halo at each other they're just or almost as bad as the counter strike 1.6 community they take the game THAT serious, me and my brother even get hatemail from players and we do ok in halo for anything and competitive players in halo that trash talk forget it '' I'm speaking from my own experience. ''one more thing realistic or unrealistic why does it all matter anyway IT'S JUST A GAME halo, BF, COD, etc. the only thing is realistic is REAL LIFE and if you hate going back on here like i am, just delete the whole conflict in these comments or delete this topic page, go ahead, i don't care, you are the admin of this page '' It mattered enough for you to create this thread. Video games can be realistic, Operation Flashpoint, Arma, Rainbow Six Vegas 2, etc.